galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Krayfish/Boring (but important) Legal Stuff
As of this writing, I haven't officially implemented this, so I'm running this by the rest of you. These are the terms of use as they will appear on the Omniverse Nexus website. I modeled it after wikia's terms of use, but simplified it in an attempt to make it less legalese, and also included things specific to the site. Let me know if there's anything I should add, or if anything should be changed or removed. Terms of Use Last revision: March 2016 Welcome to the Omniverse Nexus (or "Nexus"). By accessing and using this site, you agree to the following terms of use. We reserve the right to update and modify these terms as we see fit. It is your responsibility to check this page to review any such changes that have been made. By using this site, you agree you are of age to make a binding legal contract. You confirm that you are over the age of 13 and acknowledge that the Nexus is not intended for children under age 13. As such, if you are under age 13, by law you are not allowed to accept these terms of use. Article ownership All content in the Omniverse Nexus is available under CC-BY-SA, and by editing this wiki, you agree to release your content under said license. That being said, you are the owner of the copyright for your content. As such, for anyone to redistribute your work, your written permission is required unless you have either already allowed other users to share and remix your work, or you have been inactive from the wiki for 120 days without officially stating whether others are allowed to use your work. Because you are the owner of your content, you also agree that you take full responsibility for whatever you post. We do not endorse any opinions you may have expressed via our services. You also agree that whatever you post is in accordance with our copyright policy and does not insinuate unlawful activities within your jurisdiction. Adaptions Commercial and non-commercial adaptions of the Omniverse Nexus intended to exist outside of the Omniverse Nexus website are allowed, but credit must be given to the original authors of that specific content listing either their wiki usernames, aliases from other social media, or their real names. You also reaffirm that you have obtained permission from the original authors in accordance to the guidelines stated in the Article ownership section. In addition, the adaption must assert itself as being derivative of the Omnverse Nexus. Somewhere in your adaption, you must include either the URL to the Omniverse Nexus website or a clear image of the Omniverse Nexus logo. User conduct You agree to follow the Omniverse Nexus Rules which may be updated from time to time. In addition, you agree to not use the Nexus to do the following: *Abuse or threaten other Nexus users *Post content that promotes homophobia, intolerance towards ethnic or religious groups or anything that encourages criminal conduct *Post pornographic writings or images *Post illegal or unauthorized content *Violate laws in your jurisdiction, including but not limited to copyright laws *Advertising or solitations of businesses Other Terms and Conditions These terms of use as well all other site policies completely replace any prior agreements between you and the Nexus. If any part of this agreement is deemed invalid, then the rest of it remains valid and enforceable to full effect. Category:Blog posts